


The Beast’s Dying Rose

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Character Study, Denial of Feelings, EmiMike, Emil is a love sick puppy, Fantasy, Gen, Ideas for Short and Free Program, Inspired by Disney, Inspired by Doujinshi, M/M, Masturbation, MichEmil, Michele is accepting, Michele is learning to be independent, Other skater's mentioned, Out of Character, Social Media, Some canon stuff on the manga, WTTM manga, made up programs, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: Michele is getting used to Emil’s presence might be enough to consider his friend while Emil is dealing his feelings for Michele.Off-season, Michele ponders for his programs next season. Until a certain fairy tale about a beast learning to love caught his eye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Guys!
> 
> This time I'll be attempting another multi-shot fic. Okay, this one is actually inspired by a doujinshi. Just came up with the idea a few months back and decided to do dig a little bit about figure skating in general. From the spins, program compositions and rules and junk. Also, I want to do a little character study with Emil.
> 
> I do not own Yuri on ice or make any profit from it whatsoever.

Title: The Beast’s Dying Rose

Summary: Michele is getting used to Emil’s presence might be enough to consider his friend while Emil is dealing his feelings for Michele. A tale of Beast that has yet to learn true love might change his mind.

Rating: T

 

Summary: Michele is getting used to Emil’s presence might be enough to consider his friend while Emil is dealing his feelings for Michele. A tale of Beast that has yet to learn true love might change his mind.

Rating: T

 

_Emil’s POV_

_The first time I saw him skate when I was ten years old. I remember his brunette hair, his violet eyes and the light reflecting from his costume as he glides on the ice. Such graceful movements and his gentle smile were enough to send me chills of my spine. From the jumps, transitions, and spins. Someday, I want to skate with him._

_That is how I got into figure skating because of him_

_\---_

_Barcelona Spain after the Grand Prix Final Short Program_

After the short program, Like Emil promised him, Mickey and Sara are going to a bar. The bar was packed with people. People are dancing to the music, drinking themselves silly and waiting when the night will take them. Michele noticed that he saw Yuuri’s former coach but now Phichit’s current coach is having drinks with two ladies down at the bar.

Sara’s phone ring and she had to go because she has a girl’s night out with Mila and has to go. Despite his brother’s protest. Emil’s looks at the sulking Italian who was depressed that so much for spending with his sister I guess.

“Common cheer up, Mickey,” Emil petting Mickey’s back. “Sara can take of herself and besides Mila is there so you don’t have to worry about guys hitting on her.” Emil’s words did make a point. He proved it in the Rostelecom Cup in his free skate that he is willing to let her go. Maybe he should at least try to have some fun.

“You’re right Emil, sorry about-”

“No problem Mickey! Let yourself loose from time to time,” Emil slings his arm around Mickey which he usually finds it annoying but after looking at Emil for a bit. He couldn’t help but smile a bit. His cheerful demeanor is kind of cute.

Both men had their fair share of drinks, they were flirted by some ladies and some men and let themselves loose. Well, a little too loose.

After a couple of drinks later, Emil got drunk and was left dragging his drunk ass back to the hotel. Thank god the staff didn’t ask him about the guess otherwise it would be really embarrassing. Upon entering Emil’s room and setting him on the bed.

The Italian felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was a message from Sara saying that she is hanging out in Mila’s room. He is relieved to know at least she is safe. When he is leaving the room, he was held with one hand. Michele looks back to find Emil was holding his hand. How is still he awake?

Emil stirs a bit as he opens an eyelid, “Stay with me,” He murmurs as he tightens his grip on Michele’s arm.

“Emil! Let go!” Michele struggles as he uses his hand to remove Emil’s hand off of him. The Czech man is getting impatient as he tugs Michele forward to the bed. He laced his arms around Mickey’s neck and torso.

Mickey was in the bed with Emil. Good thing the mattress was a king sized or they could fall off the bed. “Emil! What are you-” Mickey flabbergasted struggling to get himself free from Emil’s grip.

Emil stuff his face on Michele’s back which made the Italian flinch, “You smell nice…” His nose was tickled with the smell of roses and vanilla.

Michele couldn’t help but blush at the comment, “Well, you smell like alcohol.” Michele countered which made Emil turn him over as their faces are facing each other.

“I went a bit overboard okay? I don’t get drunk too often.” Emil pouts childishly which Michele finds it kind of cute even despite the alcohol breath.

The room was silent which made the two men a bit awkward. Michele didn’t struggle anymore since there was no need for it. Since the bed was comfy, he decided to stay and keep Emil company until he sobers up.

Emil can feel a bit sober and laid down on a soft bed is such a nice feeling.

“Michele, why are you so angry all the time?” Emil asks innocently.

Mickey felt a vein pop from his question, “I’m not…” He paused for a bit and realized something about himself. Whenever he is around with Sara, he goes protective with her. But without Sara around, he is not sure how to feel. Anger slowly dissipates off of him as he took a deep breath and starts talking. “I…don’t really know,” The answer made Emil raised an eyebrow in question. “I’m used to having Sara around me that every time a guy approaches her, I got all protective of her. But now, I don’t know what to feel.”

Emil realizes that Michele is reaching new emotions that he never thought he would reach. “Do you have any friends back home?”

“Mostly enemies. But most of them are guys so…” Michele shrugs it off as if it was nothing.

“If you want, I could be your friend,” Emil offers his friendship to Michele. Just as Michele was about to speak he reaches a hand in front of him, “FYI, I’m not interested in your sister. She is like a sister I never had and I have a crush on someone else,”

A part of Michele is relief that Emil is no longer a threat to his sister, but his curiosity peak when Emil said he had a crush on someone else, “Heh… I never thought you were liking someone before who was it?”

Emil froze when Michele asked about who his crush was. But with good timing, he felt his stomach churned, Emil covered his mouth, jumps out of the bed as he races to the bathroom and throws up on the toilet. Guess that was a good excuse to dodge the question. He flushed the toilet and washed his face a bit. Emil was panting a bit as he felt his heart racing.

 _‘He must never know,’_ He clutches his heart as he can’t help but remember Michele’s scent. The smell was enough to drive him crazy. His thoughts were interrupted when Michele knock on the door.

“Emil, you alright in there?” Michele asked worriedly about his “friend”.

“I’m fine, Michele don’t worry.” Emil grits as he felt getting hard on his pants. He began removing his pants and boxers seeing a hard member and began stroking himself. He had to hold back the moans not wanting to arouse suspicions.

“You sure?”

“Should you get going now? The women’s short program is tomorrow right?”

“Shit!” Michele reaches for his phone electronically reads ‘11:00’ “Thanks for reminding me, I’ll see you at the men’s free?”

Emil was gasping in breaths, “Sure,”

“See you then,” Emil heard the door clicked and the footsteps fading. He let out a loud moan as he spilled himself all over his abdomen. Taking deep breathes he look over his hand that was stained with white fluid. He felt ashamed as he grabs some tissue paper near him and began cleaning himself.

_‘I have to control myself,’_

\---

The next day the men’s free skate. It was one surprise after another; JJ landed his first quadruple loop, Phichit beats his personal best, Yuuri did his first quad flip and broke Nikiforov’s world record for the free skate ever; which everyone gave him a standing ovation for him even made Michele shed a tear on how perfect was his free was, Christophe also had a standing ovation for determination from a single jump into a combination jump, Otabek’s free skate was flawless enough to earn a new personal best, Yuri added a quad jump like Yuuri did and jumps with an arm and both arms raised and to his surprise; Nikiforov is coming back mid-season. Meaning getting that gold medal will be harder than ever. The night after the Grand Prix Final all of them decided to celebrate. Mila and Sara were gonna go clubbing although he was against clubbing, Emil dragged him along with them.

While all of them were having fun, Sara notice Mila was staring at something. She saw her rinkmate being kicked out by the bouncer. They saw Yuri sulking and began spilling his beans for trying to sneak in the club. Apparently, Yuri found out that Otabek was the DJ in a club wanting to go, but the Kazakhstani ditched him he wanted to follow his friend inside but the bouncer kick him out because he was too young to enter.

“I don’t think Barceloneta’s the kind of club you’d find him, it’s more for the hardcore clubbers,” Sara pointed out, Sara puts a hand on Yuri’s head to calm him down.

“We didn’t see him inside,” Mila added that made Yuri angry and but a bit sad at the same time. “Why not just call him? You’re friends aren’t you?”

Only to find Yuri replied, “He is not picking up,”

He was sulking on the ground despite Mila’s invitation to come hang out with them which he declined sharply.

“Don’t you have an exhibition tomorrow? Snot-nosed brats like you should be in bed!” Michele angrily said at the fifteen-year-old.

“Shut up!”

Sara points out why a Grand Prix Final gold medalist acting like a stray cat instead of finding his friend. She also points out not to be rude to his brother nor his friends. Her twin blushed to see that Sara is defending her. She points out that there is a pool, Emil then lifts Yuri for him to see, despite the younger teenager protest to put him down.

Mila suggests that he should give him some space, he was frustrated when his friend beat him at GPF. He probably wants to blow off some steam. But Yuri insisted that he must find him. If he is pissed about losing then he should just say it in his face, not hoarding it in.

“And if I can’t find him, I won’t skate in the exhibition!” Yuri glared at the group with such seriousness.

All of them were taken back by his response and receive different responses. Mila said that is that a way for them to get them to help him find Otabek, Michele was taken back with such threat, Emil compared Yuri’s feisty attitude to a naughty kitten, and Sara is looking at her phone saying that it will be a problem if they didn’t return to the hotel in time. 

In the end, the group concede and help the kitten find Otabek. Emil suggests that Leo must know something since Otabek was in Skate America with him. Mila then points at Yuri that he must call them himself and they’ll give Yuri the other skater’s numbers. All of them began exchanging numbers and give their contacts to Yuri. Michele looks at his contacts, he only has Emil’s number and his sister’s. Well, since he was there, he manages to have all the other skater’s contacts. In the end, they manage to help him find Otabek.

They stick around for the exhibition gala and there were constant surprises after another. After JJ’s exhibition was done, Yuuri’s exhibition was Victor’s free skate from the last year’s skating season that turned into a pair skate with Victor. The audience was completely at awe and waving of applauses, fangirl’s screaming, some ladies were crying in happiness; Sara included and Yuri’s exhibition was a big surprise overall, not to mention Otabek was part of it too, turns out that the music Yuri used was his music. The big surprise was when Yuri sticks his finger into Otabek’s mouth, took off the glove with his teeth and does a glide on ice, and the finale when he points Yuri with a finger gun and pretends to shot him ending in lying down on the ice. It may be on par with Yuuri and Victor’s performance.

In summary; in the Grand Prix Final: Yuri won gold, Yuuri won silver and JJ won bronze.

\---

After the Grand Prix Final was over, the skaters were given a few days off before going back to their respective countries. Michele decided to go site seeing with Emil. The Czech man was surprised at first but decided to go along with it. Both men were looking over historical sights, trying out some local food and bought some souvenirs for their families.

Both men ended the day with shopping bags in their hands. Although, Michele looks at Emil’s shopping bag was filled with some rope, harnesses and some chains. “What’s in the bag?” He points at Emil’s bag

Emil looks at his bag, “Ah, These. It’s my hobby,”

“Hobby?”

“You see, I actually do extreme sports off season, like rock climbing, snowboarding, sometimes skiing,” Emil told his activities he does during offseason, which made Michele slightly worried. Doing extreme sports offseason? Wouldn’t that risk an injury? “But coach says I should do it only if my rinkmate is with me. Wouldn’t want to risk giving him a heart attack,”

“Clearly,”

Both men laughed a bit as both arrived at the hotel. Emil looks at Michele, “You competing for Four Continents and the Worlds?”

“Just the Worlds there is the European Nationals, You?” Michele nods

“Of course, I still yet to land my free skate cleanly,”

Michele recalled his free skate, “Oh right, you have four quads in your free right? Looks like you’re almost on par with JJ and Yuuri,”

“True, but I don’t have the stamina like Yuuri has and landing four quads don’t matter if you can land them but I’ll have to work on that,” Emil speaks the truth that even with four quads in a program, it would be meaningless if he can’t land all his jumps cleanly.

“At least, you have like three quads, I only have a quad salchow in my quad belt,” Michele says in tired tone if he wants to keep up with the competitors, he needs at least one or two quads. But…

Emil places a hand on Michele’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, even with a quad or two, if you can rack up with the component score you might be able to rack up some score,” Emil made an effort to sound reassuring but Michele raise an eyebrow wondering how would that work, “or so Victor tells a lot,” Emil scratches behind his back embarrassed by that statement.

“I see, I’ll keep that it mind.” Michele makes a note on the component score. Both men walked to the elevator and let the silence do its thing.

 _Even two quads are enough huh?_ Michele thought about what Emil said about the component scores. Considering on how the line of figure skating is relying more on the technical score to the point that they're forgetting the component score.

The elevator dinged as both men stepped out of the elevator to their floor, the thing is Michele’s room is to the left while Emil’s is to the right. Michele offered his hand to Emil, making him wonder.

“I’ll see you at the Worlds,” Michele said in confidence with a smile. Even though their friends, they are also rivals.

Emil smiled offering him his determined look, returning him with a firm handshake, “Back at you,”

The moment both men let go of their hands, they retreated to their rooms. Once Emil was in his room, he sets the paper bag down and sat on the bed. Emil stared at the hand he use to shake hand with. He places his hand on his face and inhaled deeply.

Emil can still remember Michele’s scent. Roses and Vanilla.

He remembers his smile when he offers a handshake.

_Why is it so hard?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michele and Sara visit Prague for the European Championship. Though a small glimpse, or maybe an illusion. He encounters someone who will help him understand an emotion he didn't felt other than his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, My Pips! 
> 
> I apologize for the long wait. REal life happens I guess. Actually, I have the story planned out for months now but the problem was I didn't know how to interpret it. This was actually based on a doujinshi but with emimike. Heh. Expect one or two more chapter before the big beef starts.
> 
> Also, I do not own Yuri on Ice nor the characters.

Chapter 2

Michele and Sara are packing their bags for the European Championship. Emil said he will not compete due to equipment issues. The good thing was that the competition will be held at Emil’s home country. Ostrava is a bit far from Prague and they can stay only for the duration of the competitions only not unless either of them is invited to the exhibition skate, he might be able to visit Emil.  The Crispino siblings enter the stadium, seeing other skaters from other European countries until he saw the Russian team passed by. He saw Yuri Plisetsky and Victor Nikiforov and he looks that Katsuki Yuuri is with them also.

 _Why is Katsuki here?_ Michele wonders why the Japanese skaters are with them.

His thoughts were broken when his coach called them to practice. He stole one last glimpse of the Russian team before going to the rink.

\---

The day of the competition has already started. The short program begins. The order of standings will be followed by the Grand Prix Series. He will be going first in the SP.

_‘On the Ice representing Italy: Michele Crispino!’_

Michele enters the rink in his knight costume. He smiles to the audience while waving his hands at them. He puts on a serious face took a deep breath as he gets himself into character. He began to proceed with his program. He basically executed the program like he normally does. For the first time, he lands his quad salchow cleanly. Usually, he lands it on his free skate, but this time was different.

 _I can’t afford to lose_ He thought seriously as he then puts on a final pose as the music ends. The audience claps at his performance. This may be the first time he ever skates his short program cleanly. He then frees himself taking deep breathes, he smiles at the audience while people began throwing some flowers and some gifts for him.

Michele widens his eyes in surprise seeing a familiar face. He saw a man with messy brown hair but his eyes were covered with sunglasses while his mouth is covered with a black facemask. The Italian rubs his eyes only to find the man gone.

Michele stood on the rink in awe for a second. He thought for sure he saw Emil for a second. _Must be seeing things._ He shakes the feeling off as he grabs a couple of roses and a small fan made plushy of him in his free skate costume with a smile on his face. Back at the kiss and cry, he blows kisses to the viewers while taking a cute Michele plush and waving its little arm to his fans watching him. Michele couldn’t but grin to saw how cute the doll was as he nods his little head at them before placing back at the table.

His coach couldn’t help but stare at this skater. “Well, this is rare for you,”

He puts down the doll near him and looks at this coach. “What do you mean?”

“I rarely see you smile for real,” The coach observes at his skater which took Michele by surprise.

He was about to respond but the intercom interrupts as his scores were announced, He manages to get a score above 90. Another seasons best for him. Both of them were happy to have a new personal best. But he couldn’t help but think about that smile as he stares at the Michele doll.

 _Maybe I should smile more often._ Michele looks back at the doll. He just hopes that it was that easy.

The short program ends with him currently on 4th place, meanwhile, Victor was 5th, Chris was 3rd place and Yuri was 1st place. The result wasn’t surprising with Victor. He just returned in the middle of the skating season, so not surprising that his skating was a bit sloppy.

\---

The programs end for today, Michele finished getting changed. He puts on his Italian sports jacket he just zips the zipper until he felt someone touching his…ass?

“Quite a firm butt considering who’s a virgin,” A voice whispering in his ear as he grips his butt cheek a bit hard. The Italian blushed as he pulled away from the molester. He recognized the deep voice, blonde hair and green eyes. It was the Swiss skater: Christophe Giacometti.

“Christophe?!” He squeaks face all blushed up while he covers his abused butt.

“Just ‘Chris’ is fine, Christophe is a mouthful.” The Swiss skater said calmly. Michele admits he doesn’t hang out with other skaters aside from Emil and Sara. But he did recognize him for his quad lutz and Victor’s longtime rival. “Sorry about groping your ass, habits die hard I guess,” He laughs down which was an insult to him. He was now more alert to put this guy on the list to watch out for.

Chris looks at Michele who a guarded look on his face, “I know what you are thinking. I’m not doing any of that to a woman or any woman for that matter,”

Michele is not convinced by his words, “Really now?”

“I assure you, I’m just flirty in nature, not a molester.” He reassures the Italian skater who looks like he about shot him. “I even do that Yuuri all the time as a greeting,” He smiles which made Michele thought was he referring to Yuri Plisetsky or Katsuki Yuuri? He realizes having two Yuri’s can be a bit confusing.

“Anyway, I’d like to say congratulations on making 4th place. Your program was quite flawless,” Chris’ praise made Michele blush a bit. He wasn’t used to getting compliments from other than his coach, his sister nor Emil.

“Thanks, I guess,” Michele muttered under him breathe.

When Chris was about to speak his phone rang. He reaches for his sports jacket and took a peek. “Sorry I have to go. Coach is calling me,”

“It’s fine. I have to go anyway.” He closes the locker as he recalls something about making friends. “Since we’re here, how about we both go?”

Chris stares at him for the sudden invitation. He is aware that most men won’t approach him because of his…hostility with other men, “Sure,” He accepts his invitation, still asking himself why he accepts. Both of them walk to the hallway with their bags on their sides. Michele couldn’t help but feel a bit uncomfortable with Chris’ presence alone and couldn’t help but stare at the Swiss skater.

 _‘For a 27-year old man, he is quite pretty.’_ He shook his head along the unwanted thought, _‘What? When did I get interested in men?’_ While Michele is having a dilemma in his head, Chris observes the Italian skater’s expression. He notices that even though they compete in the European Championship maybe being under Victor’s shadow for too long might have cost him to lose sight with other skaters.

Two men were about to leave until they saw press coming. Michele groans at the sight. He hated the press with their camera flashes, throwing countless questions about the competition and all other useless question. He felt something on his back.

“Just smile and sell it,” Chris whispered to him. He didn’t understand what he means but he decided to go for it. Both skaters were bombarded with flashing cameras and countless reporters. Both just smiled at the camera and Chris noticed that Michele is having a hard time smile. He had that awkward smile on his face like he felt forced to do it.

After thirty agonizing minutes, they finally arrived at the hotel. The Italian skater sighs in relief. “Thank god, it’s over. I thought they would never end,”

Chris’ curiosity peaked. Skaters must always be photogenic for both media and their fans. “You never like being on TV?”

“It’s not that I hated it, I just…” Michele paused and thought about it. The reason he hates it because of he just this need to be there to protect Sara from other men. But he is sure that Chris knows about it. “I’m not into it is all,”

“Hmm….” Chris hummed as both walked into the elevator. They pushed the buttons on their respective floors.

“What?”

Chris knew that Italian man is sexy. But seeing Michele up close instead on TV it made sense. “It’s nothing,” The elevator beep that was Chris’ floor. When Chris was about to leave the elevator.

“Wait,” His intervention made the Swiss skater stopped and looks at him,

He scratched his back a bit awkwardly, “I just want to say thank you back at the stadium, I usually just lashed out other men and you don’t deserve that,”

Chris smiles and walks at the Italian and pats him on the shoulder, “No problem and I’m sorry about touching your butt,” His comment made Michele flustered not knowing how to react in this situation. Chris admits that Michele’s reaction was kind of cute.

“Well. I’ve got to hit the hay. Good luck to the both of us on the free skate,” Chris waved his hand goodbye. Michele smiles and waves at Chris goodbye. He turns his back and goes to his hotel room and calls it a day.

\---

The next day just went by in the flash. The free skate event was over and the final results are in. Yuri won Gold, Victor got Silver and Chris got bronze. The frustrating part was he was 4th place and he was so close to the podium yet so far from his grasps. The gala occurs the evening after the event. He sulks over with a glass of champagne as he lets his eyes wonders to see other skaters mingle around, he saw his sister hanging with Mila doing a selfie, Victor doing some interviews to the media and what’s weird is Katsuki Yuuri is with him. Michele took a sip of his drink wondering if those two are dating or they’re just inseparable.

He felt someone taps his shoulder as he turns to him someone poked his cheek. Chris smiles which made playfully slaps his face and tries not to spill the champagne he is holding. “Chris, careful. I might’ve to punch you,” He says filled worriedly while Chris is still chuckling at Michele’s reaction.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just so funny…” Chris continues to laugh and slowly dies down a bit. “Okay, okay…” The Swiss observe Michele’s body language. Champagne on hand, the site of his sister with Mila, drifting alone in his on melancholy.

“Feeling lonely?” Chris starts the conversation which made Michele flabbergasted.

“What? Me? Yeah right,” Michele swallowed his champagne.

“I’d say that champagne of yours just left,”

“Okay fine, I’m a bit lonely without Emil.” He admits without thinking which made the Swiss skater intrigued with Michele. Chris slings an arm around him, “Why don’t we go outside for a bit,” Both skaters went outside the ballroom into the balcony. Michele felt the cold breeze of the Czech Republic on his face as he rests his face with both arms down the stone railing. Chris sets aside the champagne flute and leans on the stone railing.

“So tell me, why so lonely?” Chris asked.

“You can say that I’m just used to Emil being around me and Sara all the time that I feel lonely,” Michele says genuinely about Emil. Emil being the energetic and optimistic one while him being the pessimistic and grumpy one.

“Well, they do say “Opposites Attract”,” Chris laughed at the expression only to earn a glare from Michele. Which made Chris stopped laughing, “Sorry. Continue,”

“I just don’t know Chris. I’ve spent almost half of my life fending off men from Sara, that I’ve never even bothered with my own life. I don’t even know even if I’m into women or men for that matter.” He feels so confused with his own sexuality.

Chris understood the situation so therefore it is the time for this virgin to be school, “Michele. You have yet to experience this unknown feeling in your chest. You can say this _thing_ makes the world go around,”

Michele ponders about Chris’ questions, “Money?” He guessed.

“Well, technically. Yes. But I’m talking about love,” His eyes widened when the Swiss said love. When he thinks about Love, Sara immediately comes to his mind not questions asked. But ever since the Rosteletom Cup, he has been trying to be independent but protects her from any men who try to approach her.

Michele touched his chest and he felt his heart beating. “Love huh?”

\---

Few months have passed ever since the European Championship, Michele and Chris are slowly getting to know each other that they often text each with social media. Now with the world championship has ended brings the end to another skating season meaning another new program and new beginnings. Michele was back at his home rink in Naples with Sara. His coach: Angelo with Sara on the bleachers while Michele was on the rink doing some warmups. The twins were supposedly on a break but Michele insisted that he would do figures which were weird.

Both Angelo and Sara stared at Michele doing some figures on ice. Michele has a determined look on his face while trying to maintain the figure is practicing. “Sara,” She looks at their coach. “Have you noticed that Michele has been working hard?”

Sara observes his brother while he watches Michele grinding on the ice only to slip at the edge of the rink. “Hmm…” She closed her lips and hummed. “I don’t know coach, Isn’t Mickey working hard?”

“Yes, But I’ve noticed that Michele is more determined than ever,” He can see in Michele’s eyes that there is nothing more than just win a medal. He nods his head and his decision is set. “Sara, you two are free to practice. I have an important call to do,” Angelo walks away from Sara who was still dumbfounded. “Oh and Tell Michele no quads,” He reminds Sara to receive a ‘yes, coach,’

Angelo goes into his office and sat down in his chair. He exhales as he reaches for the phone and dialed a number. He puts the phone and hears a ringing sound until.

“Hello?”

“Hello, it’s me. Listen…” Angelo reaches for a picture frame of him during his younger years as a figure skater and a man with him. “I need your help,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it.  
> Who did Angelo call? When did Michele found his new found determination? 
> 
> I gave Michele's coach name: Angelo. No time to look up names. Also, Michele's smile was inspired by 2016-2017 skating season with Patrick Chan in his kiss and cry.  
> I mean his smile is basically infectious: http://bbcblackjack.tumblr.com/post/159085284269


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skating season was over as Summer took place in Naples. But this summer was filled with longing and tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my friends.
> 
> Another update and another excuse. But It's been hard for me an awhile and my brain is filled with other story ideas. Also, I may post a story I submitted in an emimike fanzine. Anyway, this will bring an end to this story.
> 
> I do not own Yuri on Ice whatsoever.

Chapter 3

Few weeks have passed and it’s now summer in Naples. The bright summer sun shining in the sky with the crystal clean water glittering as well as the people have begun to crowd. Michele didn’t like the summer. He feels that he is in between hot and cold after a whole day of training in the ice rink and during day offs he felt sticky in his skin. But one good thing happen during the summer, Emil said he is coming to Naples for a visit. Things were busy during whole summer; He is been brainstorming for new programs for the upcoming skating season. Not to mention, Coach has invited a choreographer which was his old friend to help him with the choreography for both programs.

“I heard that your free skate is Beauty and the Beast huh?” Michele thoughts were broken when Emil asked him.

“Yeah, my choreographer suggests that I have to make something classic but with a modern twist is all,” Michele said it awkwardly like he is uncomfortable talking about it. “Anyways, the first half I do as Belle and the second half I do as the beast and at the end of the program, I became human.”

“Oh, Sounds like an amazing program,” Emil was intrigued with Michele’s free. “But only if you can pull it off,”

The brunette raised an eyebrow in eagerness, “Is that a challenge, Emil?”

The Czech chuckles at Michele’s challenge, “I would accept it, but sadly I don’t have a program for the free,” Emil slumps his shoulders in depression. “I have my short program ready but I couldn’t decide what to do for my free,”

Michele places a hand on Emil’s shoulder, “Don’t worry Emil, I’m sure you’ll have something,” The Czech smiled accepting Mickey’s pep talk.

The reason for Emil’s visit is he is invited to do a summer camp and he was a special guest. He teaches ice skating for kids that might be the next generation skaters. It has been awhile since both of them hanged out without the fury and pressure of competition.

The Czech’s face softens, “Somehow, the story of beauty of the beast can be somewhat relatable.”

“Really? I mean sure some people can be jerks but that doesn’t mean that person can’t be nice on the inside, It somewhat kind of cliché,” Michele dismissed it as another cliché story.

“I don’t know why but I sort of understand it,” Emil smiles fondly which made Michele stopped on his tracks and stared at him.

“You really remind off you.” Emil admits which made Michele somewhat pissed off. “But underneath that mean exterior, you’re a cool, smart, sweet and an amazing person. You’re just protective with your sister, ” Emil said about Michele’s sweet points which made Michele blushed.

The Italian grips his chest and he can feel his heart racing. _‘Fuck. No one has ever said those to me before,’_

“Sorry, a bit too much?” Emil grins which made Michele snap from his thought. Michele clears his though returning his composure.

“Well, thanks for the pep talk.” He was trying to keeping his cool but underneath it he was still all gushy about it. _‘Dang it! It’s not working…’_

Both men walking down the silently. But Michele couldn’t help but to see Emil with a smile on his face. But something about that smile of his is bothering him. It’s a mix of being happy and being pitiful at the same time. Michele couldn’t but to wonder. Every time that Emil and him are together, he felt something strange. Even with a small interaction like touching hands or a simple pat from his hand was enough to send shivers on his spine. The sensation…this feeling…

“You should learn to control your temper,” Emil quoted a line which made Michele stared at him.

“Was that?”

Emil nodded, “A line from Beauty and the Beast,”

“Oh!”

“Well, I have to admit I really do need to control my outburst,”

“Pretty much. You’re like a boiling teapot when it comes to men who are approaching to your sister. You’re pretty much the Beast,”

He can’t help but feel insulted but his anger dissipates after a bit of pondering“…Can’t deny that.” He simply shrugged it off and can’t deny that.

Both men stopped in their tracks reaching Michele’s shop. His family owns a deli business that also sells great deli and serves great pizza. Which Emil admits was really good. Emil turns to Michele. “Well, here’s your place,”

Michele scratches his chin a bit, “You don’t have to walk me home. You’re the one who usually gets escorted not me,”

“I just wanted to talk to you a bit longer,” Michele turns around to enter the shop but only have an arm stop him. “Mickey,”

“Don’t you think this is weird for me to take you home?” Emil asked with a sad look on his face.

_‘What’s with that face?’_ Michele couldn’t answer Emil’s question. “It’s not…like that,”

“So you’re leaving tomorrow?”

“Pretty much, Angelo and I will have a costume fitting the whole morning so I won’t be here and you have to a special lecture to give to the kids.”

“Yeah,” Emil knew that his schedule was a bit tight for tomorrow and his flight leaves the day after tomorrow. “Although, I’m free at the afternoon though,”

“Wha?” Michele suddenly grabs Emil’s hand in excitement. “Really?! How about we-” The Italian snaps from his sudden reaction.

“How about what?” Emil asked in curiosity.

“It’s nothing…” He pulls away from Emil’s fingers. The Czech couldn’t help but to frown after Michele pulls away.

Emil pats Michele in the Head, “See you, Michele,”

“Bye,”

The Czech waves his friend goodbye Michele answers back with a small wave. Something was grinding in his stomach. He usually calls him Mickey, sure it does pissed him off but calling him by his first name is. He stared at Emil who was about to walk on a lamp post only to dodge in reflex.

Later that evening Michele sits on his bed after a day with Emil. Michele stared at his phone to find a message from Emil. Saying, ‘Text me when you have time. My flight may leave earlier than expected,’ He puts his phone on his bedside table and stared at the Michele plush smiling at him. Haunting him, mocking him.

_‘If only I can smile easier like you do,’_

Emil stared at the evening sky of his hotel room. Wishing to the stars that hopefully admitting on what he feels won’t end up in a heart break. How could you tame a beast filled with anger?

\---

The next day, Michele begins his training for the day with dance classes. The Italian pants while doing some ballet warm-ups. He admits doing ballet is a lot harder than what he thinks. He knew both Yuri’s do ballet for their training. Seeing both skaters show their skills on eyes is the proof of their training. His choreographer was in charge of his training regimen in preparation for both his short and free. He knew that his edges aren’t his strong points but he manage to make up with his high component score.

Michele extends his leg foot up high to his neck and stands on a releve and finishes with an arabesque. Michele pants as sweat drops from his face to the floor. _‘This is hard…’_

His choreographer hummed grading his routine. “It’s good enough to pass,” Michele sighs in relief. “But the form with your footing is a bit of followed an uneasiness on your left foot on your arabesque.” The Italian groans when his choreographer noticed something off. These dancers have a good eye for detail. “Okay one more time!” He clapped his hands which made Michele slap his face and began his starting position.

“Yes sir!” He continues to do his training routine but he can’t help but think about Emil’s sad face. It’s like a face both longing and pity. That made him think about the story of Beauty and the Beast. A brave woman who stowed to the castle of a beast who was enslaved by his anger and the bitterness in his heart that made him pushed anyone away. If you pushed them away, what’s next?

He jumps and the brief hesitation caused him to slip on his toe and made him fall on the floor on his chin. His choreographer rushed to Michele’s side. “Are you okay?! Did you hurt some-?”

Michele slapped his teacher’s hand away from him. “I’m fine! Just leave me alone!” He snapped which made the dancer twitch in anger.

“How can I live you alone when you may possibly break a bone in your foot?!” His teacher countered which made the skater’s anger mellowed a bit. He began to observe the injury on Michele’s foot while he stood in silence while his teacher began touching various areas of his foot only to find a dark bluish –red spot on his foot.

“Well, the good news is it’s just a bruise nothing life threatening. Bad News is we end dance training for the day.” Michele stayed silent while absent mindedly nodding. He didn’t bother rebelling. He was advised to ice his foot and take a day off.

_The next day at the evening_

Michele was left alone in the rink. He was practicing his free alone both panting and he wasn’t satisfied how he pulled it. _‘Shit, I can’t even forgot what I just practiced. ’_ He mentally cursed himself for not being distracted. He reaches for his phone to contact Emil. But only to stop after recalling Emil’s sad look on his face.

The skater shook his head as he puts down his phone down at the bleachers. He skates to the middle of the rink, imagine the whole rink is full of people as if it was on competition. He took a deep breath and began visualizing himself as the character.

_‘First of all, the beast was once an arrogant prince who had everything and anyone he wanted,’_ He proceeds with his monologue as he began skating on ice raising his left leg and a small spin. _‘Then one day a woman came in a in a bitter winter begging for shelter. The prince refuses sharply but only to find an enchantress cursed him along all of his subjects. He was turned into a horrifying beast as she puts a curse on a rose.’_ Michele motions backwards both arms on his chest as if he is holding a rose.

_‘The curse can only be lifted if you feel true love or the curse will be permanent as the last petal of the rose falls,’_ He jumps into a single jump and follow through the next sequence.

_‘Many years have passed, the townsfolk isolated themselves away from the castle. Until one day, a young maiden enters the castle and began intruding through his matters until where she scolded ‘Maybe you should learn how to control your temper,’ ’_ Michele paused as he remembers when Emil quoted the same line. He shook the thought resumes his image training.

_‘Why do I think about Emil’s face,’_ Michel though as he messes up his edging that nearly cause him to slip but he manages to save by landing on his knees and glides through the ice with hands spread wide.

Michele pants while his eye slips open caught Emil who had a blank expression on his face, observing Michele’s training. “E-Emil…” The skater stood from the ice and skates to the edge.

“Sorry, Was I interrupting?” Emil asked, scratching behind his neck. “I was walking by until I saw the rink was open. I was hoping I’d get some practice before I hit the hay. ”

“Not really, I hit a hurdle through my image training away,”

“Was that Bella just now?”

“Um…yeah. Back when he was being treated by Bella.” Michele said, he ponders a bit. “Or was it after being scolded. I don’t know. Yngwie choreographed it. ”

“It wasn’t just the choreography, you just…looked so beautiful.” The Italian stared at Emil who he didn’t know until their faces were centimeters apart.

_‘So close.’_ Michele didn’t know how to react. “…you’re too close,”

“Mickey,”

“Don’t call me that…Just leave me alone,”

“Michele…” He leans close until their lips collided for a brief second. “Sorry, our teeth…knocked,”

“I’m not used to this sort of thing.” Michele looks away at Emil for a second. _‘Obviously…I don’t understand this feeling at all..!’_

Michele tries to skate away until Emil grabs his arm, “Michele please let’s talk about-”

“There’s nothing to talk! Just leave me alone!” Michele bellowed at Emil. At first, he seems to back away and leave him alone but he was tired of being kind all the time, he needs to step up.

“Why are you so angry all the time?!” Emil angrily asked at Michele.

He grabs Emil’s collar, “You know the god damn reason why! To fend off any men that comes closer to Sara!” Michele angrily yells his reason straight to his face.

“Sara is an adult, she can take care off herself!”

“But that doesn’t mean I can leave her alone!”

“Maybe you should learn to control your temper!” Emil’s sudden quote disarmed Michele’s anger. The Czech couldn’t help but stare at Michele’s shocked face.

_‘Crap…Did I say something wrong?!’_ Emil worriedly thought inside his head unsure what will transpire. _‘Does he hate me? Is he still angry at me? Man, I can’t tell anymore…’_ Emil couldn’t think anymore. He decides to lets himself free from Michele’s grip but his hands are still firmly attached to his collar.

“Hey look man, I’m sorry. I didn’t know I was thinking or-” Emil was suddenly cut off when a pair of lips where planted on top of his. The Czech man was shocked when Michele kissed him out of the blue. It was something he wanted in a long time but not like this. The younger man pushed Michele off of him.

The Italian skater lands on the ice with a thud. He stares at Emil who was covering his lips and at the brink of tears. He touched his lips and realized his mistake. _‘What have I done?’_

“Emil…wait!” Michele was about to stop his friend only to find the younger skater to run away from the rink. He left without hearing Michele’s words from his mouth as his tears finally escaped from his eyes.

This was the time as the roses’ petals wilts away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it the end for this fic. Also, I'm already planning a sequel for this. Already began staging phases on this fic. If i'm not distracted with other ships from other fandoms. Also, if you're curious about the emimike fanzine feel free to look up on tumblr.
> 
> Comments, suggestions, constructive criticism is much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, Emil is in love with Michele. Well, Hopelessly in love.
> 
> If you're probably wondering about why the title, you'll find out in the next chapter. That will reveal all. Which may take awhile since I will be busy preparing for two emimike events.
> 
> Comments, Suggestions, Kudos, and Criticism is much appreciated.


End file.
